


right royal

by dearlypetit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Tangled inspired, and he's a lil bit mean, chenle goes undercover, chenle is blond here, farmer!jisung, jaemin is just here to third wheel, jisung on the other hand is really nice, lapslock, prince!chenle, random nahyuck rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlypetit/pseuds/dearlypetit
Summary: to fulfill his late mother's promise of attending the festival of lights, prince chenle disguises himself as a commoner and goes on an adventure with two farmers who coincidentally—almost ran chenle over when they first met.chaos ensues.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	right royal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maradaeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maradaeng/gifts).



> this is my first attempt at writing a fic but i'll do my best to give your beautiful prompt justice! i hope you don't mind that it's chaptered though. nonetheless, i hope you enjoy! happy holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe yangyang shouldn't have left his things unattended.

"jisung! jisung! come here! he finally woke up!"

"you're alive, thank goodness!"

chenle blinks slowly, his vision hazy from just waking up. he can faintly distinguish two male figures looking down on him, but he's uncertain as to who they were.

"where am i?" he props himself to sit upright. he winces at a sudden sharp pain in his head.

"a-are you okay?" one of the boys asks in urgency.

chenle's flight mode suddenly kicks in. he balls his fist close to his chest in defensive mode. "stay away!"

the two immediately take a step back.

"w-we mean no harm!" the taller one declares.

"even though the main reason he’s here is that you did," the other snorts.

the taller one slaps the other on the head. "shut up!"

chenle ignores their fighting and takes a quick scan of his surroundings. it dawns on him that's he's no longer in the comfort of his palace. instead he’s in a messy, odd-smelling house with hay scrawled everywhere. he scrunches his nose.

how did he—a person of royal blood—get to a place like this?

_oh right._

_i ran away._

“uhm can we put our arms down now?”

chenle looks at them and sighs.

_this is all yangyang’s fault._

* * *

* * *

it all started one afternoon.

chenle was in the library, taking down notes on the history of his kingdom. he brushes his blonde hair away from his face with his fingers while simultaneously mouthing the key points from the textbook as he jots them down.

his days were usually like this: passing the time with mundane tasks. he enjoys every second of it, having been accustomed to this sort of lifestyle. solitude is where he feels most comfortable.

but sometimes a spontaneous figure likes to disrupt his peace.

“bestie!” yangyang screams as he swings open the door. he stands by the door frame in a starfish position with a big smile on his face.

“lower your voice. this is a library.” chenle pushes his glasses up and glances up at yangyang.

“but you’re the only one here.”

“it doesn’t matter,” chenle closes the textbook in front of him, “rules are rules.”

yangyang rolls his eyes but he quickly brings his smile back and runs to chenle.

“upupup!” before yangyang could get any closer, chenle pushes his index finger at yangyang’s forehead. “i said no hugging.”

yangyang pouts. “boo no fun.”

chenle was yangyang’s self-proclaimed-because-chenle-refuses-to-acknowledge-it best friend. despite the only similarity between them is that they were both born into royalty. everything else starks in contrast. yangyang was the free spirit who liked hopping to different kingdoms and socializing with every living object he can find. chenle was...well...the opposite. He likes keeping to himself and would prefer exerting the least amount of effort possible when dealing with people. but like a pair of mismatched socks, they make their friendship work somehow. ever since they were little kids, they were always attached to the hip.

(totally not because yangyang stuck around him like glue despite being pushed away countless times).

yangyang sits in front of him and chenle notices something different in yangyang’s appearance. “did you get permission to dye your hair black?”

“hehe it’s actually a wig! can’t get in trouble if i’m wearing a wig.” he grins.

chenle just shakes his head.

“you really have to stop splurging on commoner items.”

“oh get off your high horse. look—” yangyang rummages through his satchel and takes out a small pouch. “i met this boy in the market earlier and he gave me his brand new invention!”

“and what exactly could that be?”

yangyang pulls the item out and presses a button to unfold it, revealing a small contraption with a size equivalent to a champagne glass.

chenle could not believe his eyes.

“behold—a portable shovel!” yangyang swings it up in the air.

“that is the dumbest thing i have ever seen.”

yangyang gasps, cradling the shovel close to his chest. “how rude! this is going to be mankind’s best innovation yet!”

“it’s ridiculous.”

“you’re just blind to its potential!”

“do tell me,” chenle leans with both elbows on the table, his head between his hands, and decides to challenge him.“ what exactly do you—a prince—plan on doing with that?”

“digging!” yangyang cheers as if it wasn’t the most obvious answer in the world.

chenle doesn’t know why he bothered to ask.

yangyang frowns at how displeased chenle looks. not that he was surprised, chenle was always like this. a lot of people who have met chenle got the idea that he was superficial and always thinking he was above everyone else. yangyang likes to believe that the rumors are wrong, and chenle is just a complex being who has difficulty in expressing his true emotions. it could be because of their long-term history but yangyang has grown attached to the cold-hearted boy. despite their friendship often feeling one-sided, yangyang still believes that chenle will warm up to him one day.

yangyang looks down at the shovel in his hand. “look just because it isn’t made out of the finest material out there doesn’t mean you should look down on it. i’m already amazed at the fact someone so young could think of something like this!” 

“the bar is low. you’re amazed at everything," chenle deadpans.

“yes, and it’s because i learn so many new things everyday! alright listen to me." yangyang points the shovel to chenle's face. "you’re out here studying for countless hours but if you really wanted to get to know the kingdom, going out and exploring it for yourself is the best way to do it.”

“i don’t need to go out. every book here has everything i need to know.”

“does it know about the portable shovel?” yangyang leans back to his seat, a smug expression on his face.

“enough about the pointless shovel already!”

chenle stands up, picks up his things, and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“how many times do i have to tell you that i’m content with never leaving the castle?”

“you only say that because you were never really given a choice in the first place.”

chenle stays silent.

ever since chenle was a little kid, the royal family has always been adamant about keeping his identity a secret. he was told to never leave the perimeters of the castle nor communicate with any outsider. no one knew the reason behind this act and though many have questioned why he was a special case, chenle just simply obeyed with no hesitation.

“be real with me chenle. did you ever wonder why out of all the young royal heirs, you’re the only one forbidden to leave?”

“it was king’s orders.” the way chenle says it felt robotic, direct and final. but it was true. he knew that going against the king’s wishes is prohibited so he never really felt the need to exert any effort to investigate the cause behind it. there was just no point.

yangyang’s expression softens. “still distant with him huh? i’ll never understand why you speak to him with so much formality when kun ge is your uncle. i don’t think i’ve even seen you guys hold a conversation longer than two minutes nor relax around each other. tell me, did you two ever hug each other?”

chenle ignores the question. “mind you it’s his highness, not kun ge.”

“oh whatever! what i'm saying is maybe if you just butter him up a little, i bet he’ll let you go out from time to time. i mean you’re eighteen for jove’s sake! you’re legal so i don’t see any issue.”

“for the last time, i am fine here. there is nothing that would ever make me want to go outside.” chenle turns around.

yangyang slumps back to his seat. “if you say so.”

as chenle heads to the door, something accidentally slips out of his notebook.

“hey you forgot this—” yangyang picks it up and takes a quick scan at the postcard.

a teasing smile curves in yangyang’s lips.

“well well well, why look what we have here.”

“give. it. back.”

yangyang flips it around and raises it. “this is a photo from the festival of lights held in oen every year. care to explain why you’re carrying this around?”

“it’s none of your business.” chenle snatches it out of his fingers.

yangyang chuckles. “looks like mr.textbook prince has a secret~ you sir have just been exposed.”

chenle rolls his eyes.

“well whatever the reason is, the festival is actually happening in a few days. we could attend it together if you’re interested," yangyang offers.

“just because i have this doesn’t mean i want to go.”

"are you sure about that? because this is the first time i’ve ever seen you care about something that isn’t all about ‘ruling the kingdom’ and you can’t say it is, because the festival isn’t even located in your kingdom. just admit that you want to go.”

chenle continues to just stare at yangyang who was merely smiling at him innocently.

after a few seconds of silence, chenle gives in.

“okay fine i do. happy? but it doesn't matter because he’s going to say no.”

“c’mon an attempt won’t hurt!” yangyang sings as he circles around chenle. “if you never try, you’ll never know~”

chenle gazes at the image on the postcard. the image of lanterns floating in the sky in the moonlight. the image of people celebrating as they watched from below. though he’s never been there himself, the image stirs something in him.

he looks up at yangyang.

_sigh._

“you’re insufferable.”

“i’ll take that as a yes!” yangyang clasps his hands together. “i’m so excited! finally we can go on a trip together!”

chenle scrunches his face. he inserts the postcard back to his notebook and clears his throat.

“okay but before anything else—” chenle points at yangyang up and down. “—please change out of your servant clothes and take off your wig. i refuse to meet with the king with you looking like...that.”

“fine,” yangyang huffs.

"thank you."

they leave the library and head to chenle’s bedroom to get yangyang changed.

* * *

there’s a portrait in the main hall of the castle that was painted ten years ago.

 _the royal family of wei._ it reads on the bottom.

in it was the three members who held the highest positions in the kingdom: the king, the queen, and their future successor.

chenle looks up at the painting with a distant gaze.

chenle’s mother died when he was seven years old. he can only remember vaguely what it was like when she was alive, but he does hold one core memory.

_“mommy, what’s this?”_

_“it’s the festival of lights sweetheart. one day, i’ll take you there so you can see the floating lanterns for yourself!”_

_“promise?”_

_“promise!”_

of course, that was never fulfilled.

his mother got severely ill and was bedridden until the day she had to go. it was heartbreaking, to say the least. the palace was never the same ever since she left. 

chenle’s eyes lingered on her image: long black locks in a flowy dress, a bright smile on her face as she carried chenle in her arms.

he feels a slight ache in his chest.

“i’m finished!” yangyang beams, snapping chenle out of his thoughts.

chenle looks up at the portrait one last time.

“let’s go.”

* * *

they found the king in the throne room. chenle bows at the guards before making an entrance.

kun straightens his posture on the throne as he catches sight of them. “chenle. yangyang. what a nice surprise.”

chenle bows respectfully at a forty five degree angle. “good afternoon your royal highness.”

yangyang opt for a different approach. “what’s up kun ge!”

_tch._

“so what do i owe this pleasure?” kun asks, eyes forming into small crescents. it was a rare occurrence for chenle to look for him. he probably figured out that this was going to be important.

“ah well—”

“chenle has something to say!” yangyang exclaims, pushing chenle to the front.

chenle quickly shoots him a death glare as he stumbles on one step.

kun tilts his head. “what is it?”

chenle doesn’t know how to bring it up. he’s never asked for anything before.

with a racing heart, he just blurts it out.

“it’s about the festival of lights held in oen.”

“what about it?”

chenle takes a deep breath. “i wanna see it.”

“that can be arranged!”

“really?” chenle didn’t expect such an easy response.

“yes, i’ll just hire someone to take some photos and send them to you.”

“oh.” chenle bites his lower lip. “that’s not what i meant.”

“i’m sorry?” his eyebrows furrowed.

chenle turns to look at yangyang and the latter gives him a reassuring nod.

_i can do this._

chenle turns to face the king again.

“i want to go there myself.”

when the words escape his lips, he feels like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. but his brief state of peace fades when he looks up at the king and sees him looking back with a serious expression.

“chenle,” kun sighs. “i’m sorry but no.”

chenle takes a step forward. “ look just this once-”

“the answer is no and that’s final.”

chenle doesn’t know why but the answer stings him. this is the first time he has ever requested anything and to be downright rejected like that doesn’t sit right with him. “but why?”

“it’s a king’s order.”

something inside chenle snaps.

“you don’t care about me, do you? you didn’t even bother to ask why i wanted to go. one day is all i ask, is that too much? give me one good reason why i can’t go.”

“because i don’t want anyone seeing you!”

chenle’s breath hitch.

kun’s eyes widened after he said it. he scrambles for the right words to say. “no chenle i didn’t mean-”

“your highness. are you ashamed of me?”

“chenle that’s not it.”

“then why? i’m the only one who isn’t allowed anywhere. everyone can go wherever they want but here i am trapped here like some prisoner. i don’t mind staying here but an option would’ve been nice.”

“i am protecting you. the people outside can be dangerous.”

“i can handle it! just this once, please. i really want to do this because mom—"

“it doesn't matter. she's dead!"

chenle takes a step back. kun stands up and tries to approach him but chenle continues to move away, looking at the king with disbelief.

he stifles a laugh. “doesn't matter? how could you say that like she meant nothing to you. of course you don't care, you never loved me! and now i can't believe you want to take the one thing i have of her away from me."

“chenle-”

“you know what? i’ve heard enough.” chenle bows. “i shall see myself out.”

“chenle!”

just like that, chenle walks away with yangyang following a few steps behind.

* * *

what happened an hour ago was a mess.

yangyang feels guilty, it was his idea to bring it up. it just happened so fast and before he knew it, feelings started to get hurt. he didn’t know how to face him so he gave chenle an hour alone, hoping he had calmed down by then.

he approaches chenle’s bedroom door.

“hey chenle i’m so sorry for what happened—”

when yangyang enters the room, there was no sight of chenle. he walks around and notices how the wig and clothes he had on earlier were no longer on the bed where he left them. more confusion starts to stir when he finds the window open.

what’s going on?

he sees a note folded on the counter table. he picks it up and reads it.

_“i’ll be safe.” - zcl_

yangyang’s heart drops, realizing what the message meant.

_oh no no no no._

he shrieks and hastily throws the note up in the ear upon hearing a sudden knock on the door.

he makes his way to the door and opens it slightly. he peeks through to see who’s outside.

he freezes at the sight of the king.

“hi yangyang,” kun greets softly.

“kun-ge what are you doing here?”

“can i speak with chenle? i just wanted to clear things up,” kun sighs. “i let my emotions get the best of me and so i made a mistake in how i worded things. can i see him? i really want to clear this misunderstanding.”

“sorry ge but-” yangyang tries to think of an excuse. “he’s sleeping!”

“already?”

yangyang laughs awkwardly. “yeah, he can’t go on without his afternoon nap! i guess it was all that reading in the library earlier. he really needs the rest.”

“i see. then perhaps i’ll talk to him about it later.”

_i don’t even know for how long he’ll be gone._

“maybe you should hold it off until tomorrow! or the day after that. heck, why don’t you just wait for him to approach you!” he cheers but kun just looks conflicted.

“i don’t know, i don’t want the situation to get worse.”

“no no it’s not going to get worse. trust me, i’m his best friend!”

“he never mentions you.”

_of course he doesn’t._

yangyang grits his teeth. “now now, let’s just focus on the now. chenle is a reserved person and i think it’ll be best for everyone if he’s the one who reaches out first, you know? he might need more time to process his emotions. i mean, that festival seemed to be important to him.”

kun’s eyes softens. “i guess you’re right. i really shouldn’t have brushed it off so quickly.”

“yeah…” yangyang tries to focus on the conversation but he’s getting distracted from imagining his head getting chopped on the guillotine.

“yangyang do you think i could ever mend my relationship with chenle?”

he snaps back to the present. “huh?”

kun’s shoulders hang low. “i didn’t really mean to be so distant with him, i just don't really know how to raise someone. i know it’s overprotective of me to forbid him from going outside but it’s just—i lost my sister already. he’s the only one I have left and i don’t want to lose him,” kun smiles sadly looking down, “but i already am, aren’t i?”

“ge i don’t think it’s too late. all you need to do is be honest with him. he doesn’t express his feelings on a normal basis and it’s probably because he’s just too afraid to show it. which is why he must've taken it so hard earlier because it was the first time he was getting vulnerable. i still believe you two can work it out. just talk to him and listen with no judgment. i’m sure it’ll turn out just fine. but uhm wait for him to come back—i mean come to you," yangyang feels a piece of his soul leave his body as this went on.

"i’ll keep that in mind. thanks yangyang."

"anytime your royal highness."

kun smiles at him. “well i have to go back. make sure he rests well.”

“will do.”

kun waves goodbye to yangyang and once he was out of sight, yangyang props his head back inside and shuts the door.

“i. am. so. screwed.”

his body slides down to the floor, thoughts scattered all over the place.

_chenle where in the world did you go?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter (though it was more of an introduction). chenji starts next chapter!


End file.
